Somebody's Favorite Hiding Place
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Collection of drabbles and oneshots outlining various relationships between the Weasley family (plus the Next Gen Potters and Teddy).
1. Louis and Teddy

AN: My personal head canon has Louis as panromantic asexual. Written for the Connect the Weasleys Challenge (Teddy and Louis, prompt: confused.)

.

Louis looks at girls. He looks at boys. Both are beautiful to him, but it's the sort beautiful of looking at a painting in a museum. It's the sort of beautiful he wants to look at, but never touch.

He's spent years trying to understand. Everyone around him touches and kisses. He's heard the moans and shouts of bliss coming from his sister's bedroom a few times. It looks and sounds lovely, but not lovely enough for him to want it for himself.

He should. It's normal to want those things. But he never has, and maybe he never will.

Normal.

"So what does that make me?"

OoOoO

Teddy is nice to look at, and he's got the heart of a Hufflepuff, so Louis prays that he won't mind.

Without a word, Louis walks up to him, pulling him close the way he's seen his parents do. Trembling, he presses an awkward, inexperienced kiss to the older boy's lips, desperate to feel some spark. Teddy is handsome and kind, the sort of boy anyone would be lucky to have, and Louis should feel something.

But there's nothing. No spark. No sudden awakening of realizing he wants more. No feeling whatsoever, except for the physical feeling of lips against lips.

Teddy pulls away, brows raised. "What the hell was that?" he asks, but through his confusion, laughter slips in.

"Just, uh... Just wanted to try it," Louis says lamely, cheeks going a painful red.

Teddy ruffles his hair. "Yeah, well, you're cute, mate, but not my type."

Louis gives an almost smile. "Don't worry. You're not mine either."

And he walks away, wondering if there is a type for him.


	2. George and Ron

AN: For the Connect the Weasleys Challenge (George and Ron, missing)

"Ron?" their mother calls. "Ronald? Ronald!"

Percy, of course, is the first one by her side because he's the only child who likes to act grown up. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Ron anywhere!"

"Probably done something stupid, the git," Fred mumbles under his breath, tugging his twin's shirt sleeve to indicate that they should go back to playing.

But George can't bring himself to enjoy the card game. Their mum is worried, and he doesn't like it.

Without a word, he slips away and sneaks outside to help look.

"Ron?" he calls, frowning and turning around to make sure no one can see him outside when he's not supposed to be. "Where are you?"

He searches, always keeping the house in sight. He doesn't want to get lost and and scare his mum even more.

"Ron, I'm going to eat your dessert!" George warns.

No answer.

"Seriously. I will if you don't come back, idiot!"

Still, nothing.

With a sigh, the boy leans against the tree, glancing back at the house. He should just go back and let Percy and the adults handle it.

As he pushes himself off the trunk, he hears what is unmistakably a whimper. "Fred? Is that you?"

"Wrong twin, git," George says in annoyance as he recognizes his little brother's voice.

His mum is worried half to death, and Ron's just been outside playing in a stupid tree! Part of George wants to leave him up there. It would serve him right. But he can't.

Carefully, the older boy shimmies upwards, thin branches scraping his arms. George is good with trees, given the numerous times he and Fred have jumped out of them to scare their brothers. Within minutes, he's beside Ron, scowling slightly.

"Why are you up here?"

The four year old shrugs.

George rolls his eyes. "You gotta have a reason."

"There was a-a-a s-spider in my bed," Ron stammers, freckled cheeks flushing pink.

Not understanding the connection, George taps his foot impatiently against the trunk. "So? Why didn't you call Mum? Why'd you hide in a stupid tree?"

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"I was scared. And then I was here."

Finally understanding, George hugs his brother (though he'll deny doing so later). "And here I thought you'd be a Squib," he says, and there's no mistaking the pride in his voice


End file.
